Various attempts have been made to produce heat insulating, fire resistant structural materials and fabrics having characteristics that make them suitable for use in building materials, clothing, motor vehicles, mattresses and in other applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,980 is directed to a fire resistant fabric useful for mattress ticking. The fabric is formed from a corespun yarn comprising a high temperature resistant continuous filament fiberglass core and a low temperature resistant staple fiber sheath, which surrounds the core. The fiberglass core comprises about 20% to 40% of the total weight of the corespun yarn while the sheath comprises about 80% to about 60% of the total weight of the corespun yarn. The corespun yarn can be woven or knit to form fabric with fire resistant characteristics. When exposed to a flame, the sheath chars and the fiberglass core serves as a fire barrier. In a preferred embodiment, the sheath is made from cotton.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,243 discloses a fire barrier fabric comprising a substrate formed of corespun yarns and a coating carried by one surface of the substrate. Other fire resistant fabrics include Fenix™ (Milliken, LaGrange, Ga.) and fabrics made by Freudenberg (Lowell, Mass.), Ventex Inc. (Great Falls, Va.), BASF, Basofil Fiber Division (Enka, N.C.), Carpenter Co. (Richmond, Va.), Legget and Platt (Nashville, Tenn.), Chiquala Industries Products Group (Kingspoint, Tenn.), and Sandel (Amsterdam, N.Y.). DuPont also manufacturers a fabric made from Kevlar™ thread. In addition, the mattress industry has attempted to manufacture mattresses by using Kevlar™ thread, glass thread, flame retardant polyurethane foams, flame retardant ticking, flame retardant cotton cushioning and flame retardant tape. However, use of these materials adds to the cost of mattresses and may result in a cost-prohibitive product. Additionally, some fire-resistant threads, such as glass threads, are difficult to work with and can break, adding to the time required for manufacturing the mattress, which also translates into added costs.
Flame retardant tapes are also difficult to work with and increase production time. In addition, flame retardant tapes are only available in a limited number of colors and sizes. Flame retardant polyurethanes may release noxious gases when they smolder and ignite. Furthermore, the process for flame retarding ticking often compromises the desired characteristics of the ticking (e.g. it may no longer be soft, drapable, pliable, flexible, etc).
For many years substrates such as fiberglass have been coated with various compositions to produce materials having utility in, among other applications, the building industry. U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,005 relates to structural laminates made with facing sheets. The laminates described in that patent include thermosetting plastic foam and have planar facing sheets comprising 60% to 90% by weight glass fibers (exclusive of glass micro-fibers), 10% to 40% by weight non-glass filler material and 1% to 30% by weight non-asphaltic binder material. The filler materials are indicated as being clay, mica, talc, limestone (calcium carbonate), gypsum (calcium sulfate), aluminum trihydrate (ATH), antimony trioxide, cellulose fibers, plastic polymer fibers or a combination of any two or more of those substances. The patent further notes that the filler materials are bonded to the glass fibers using binders such as urea-, phenol- or melamine-formaldehyde resins (UF, PF, and MF resins), or a modified acrylic or polyester resin. Ordinary polymer latexes used according to the disclosure are Styrene-Butadiene-Rubber (SBR), Ethylene-Vinyl-Chloride (EVCl), PolyVinylidene Chloride (PvdC), modified PolyVinyl Chloride (PVC), PolyVinyl Alcohol (PVOH), and PolyVinyl Acetate (PVA). The glass fibers, non-glass filler material and non-asphaltic binder are all mixed together to form the facer sheets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,032 discloses an acrylic coating comprised of one acrylic underlying resin, which includes fly ash and an overlying acrylic resin, which differs from the underlying resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,329 discloses a fire retardant coating composition comprising fly ash and vinyl acrylic polymer emulsion. The fly ash is 24 to 50% of the composition. The composition may also preferably contain one or more of a dispersant, a defoamer, a plasticizer, a thickener, a drying agent, a preservative, a fungicide and an ingredient to control the pH of the composition and thereby inhibit corrosion of any metal surface to which the composition is applied.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,897 discloses a cover layer material on a basis of a matting or fabric, which is especially for the production of gypsum boards and polyurethane hard foam boards. The cover layer material has a coating on one side, which comprises 70% to 94% powdered inorganic material, such as calcium carbonate, and 6% to 30% binder. In addition, thickening agents and cross-linking agents are added and a high-density matting is used.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,238 discloses a fire resistant thermal insulating composite structure comprised of a mixture of from about 50% to 94% by weight of inorganic microfibers, particularly glass, and about 50% to 6% by weight of heat resistant binding agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,257, issued to the present assignee, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a structural article having a coating which includes only two major constituents, while eliminating the need for viscosity modifiers, for stabilizers or for blowing. The structural article of U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,257 is made by coating a substrate having an ionic charge with a coating having essentially the same iconic charge. The coating consists essentially of a filler material and a binder material. The assignee, Elk, produces a product in accordance with the invention of U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,257 which is marketed as VersaShield®.
As indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,257, VersaShield® has a variety of uses. However, it has been found that the products made in accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 5,965,257 are not satisfactory for certain uses because they lack sufficient drapability.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/955,395, filed on Sep. 18, 2001, also assigned to the present assignee, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, addresses these inadequacies with a fire resistant fabric material comprising a substrate having an ionic charge coated with a coating having essentially the same ionic charge wherein the coating comprises a filler component which includes clay and a binder component. The fire resistant fabric material thus produced has satisfactory flexibility, pliability and drapability characteristics. However, while this material is suitable as a fire resistant fabric material, it is desirable to provide a fire resistant material that would also have cushioning or “bounceback” characteristics.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,228,497 teaches a fire resistant glass fiber which is made by mixing together glass fibers, a binder and calcium carbonate. In addition, clay may be added to improve fire resistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,317 teaches a multilayered fire resistant material which comprises a flame durable textile fabric substrate, a flexible silicone polymer layer, and a heat reflective paint. Clay may be added to the silicone layer to enhance flame resistance.
GB 2167060 teaches a fire resistant material comprising synthetic mineral fibers (including glass wool), clay and a binder. The fire resistant material is made by combining the components. The binder is preferably starch or modified starch; condensates of phenol, urea, melamine, resorcinol, tannin with aldehyde, isocyanates, reactive cements; binders formed in situ by inter-reaction between silica and calcium; hydraulic cements; and potassium and sodium silicates.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/354,216, filed on Jan. 29, 2003, which this application claims priority to as a continuation-in-part, relates to fire resistant structural materials and to fire resistant fabric materials made therefrom. The structural materials comprise a surfactant component, surfactant generated microcells, a filler component and a binder component. The structural material is fire resistant. The structural material may be used to coat a substrate to make fire resistant fabric materials.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/354,220, filed on Jan. 29, 2003, which this application claims priority to as a continuation-in-part, relates to a structural material comprising a prefabricated microcell component, a surfactant component, a surfactant-generated microcell component, a filler component and a binder component. The prefabricated microcell component is essentially a hollow sphere or a component capable of forming a hollow sphere that has been constructed or manufactured before being employed in the structural material. The structural material may be used to coat a substrate to make a fire resistant fabric material.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/354,219, filed on Jan. 29, 2003, which this application claims priority to as a continuation-in-part, relates to a structural material comprising a surfactant component, surfactant-generated microcells, a gel catalyst component and a binder component. The structural material may further comprise a filler component. The structural material may be used to coat a substrate to make a fire resistant fabric material.